


it's your party so i'll cry if i want to

by sundaycandy (tickingclocks)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Surprise Party, This is literally an episode of Martin lmao!!!!, Who am I kidding its crack, alex is a little shit, i tried to write lams porn but my ass couldn't handle it, post college AU, this is kinda crack kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclocks/pseuds/sundaycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She rushed out of the store, ignoring the calls of, "Aw, Eliza, come back!" and Hercules' "The fuck you got against cats?" They could be shouting that Kitty Livingston's having triplets with Harrison Ford and she wouldn't care. She's on a mission, goddammit. She is not going to let this set her back. Alexander Hamilton was going to have the best birthday in the history of birthdays, whether the world wanted it or not."</p><p> </p><p>Eliza tries to throw a party for Alexander but nothing seems to be going right. </p><p>(Happy birthday Alexander Hamilton lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's your party so i'll cry if i want to

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever seen that one episode of "Martin" where Gina tries to throw him a party and there's a lot of flashback montages, you'll get this. 
> 
> Kinda trash bc my laptop got stolen and I used a tiny ass tablet to write this rip me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I'm so sorry

* * *

"The things I do for love," mutters Eliza Schuyler to herself as she unsuccessfully breaks yet another egg into a mix of yolk and shell. She sighs, pushing away the bowl of what should be cake batter, and defaults to picking up a generic cake from the supermarket. While washing her hands of the offending egg, she checks the clock hanging next to the cupboard above her. _9:00 AM, plenty of time_ , she thinks.

She considers calling one of her sisters for assistance--Peggy's eye for aesthetic detail and Angelica's efficient planning skills are necessary for a day like this. However, she is stopped in her tracks by the sound of her fiancé exiting their bedroom. She quickly throws the bowl into the sink, and hides all of the half-used ingredients into the fridge. Alex greets her with a kiss on the cheek and she muses lovingly, _only five more months._

"I'm gonna head out to the firm, today. I know you like it better when I work from home but--"

"That's fine!" She cuts him off, quickly. Normally, she would have fought him on this, because when he's at work she can't monitor whether he's eating or not. But, today she needs him out of the apartment. "Don't work too much, and happy birthday!" She rushes him out of the door before he can even say "thank you", and slams it so hard that the framed picture from their college graduation shakes. She takes a deep breath and whips out her phone.  
  
**Eliza: hey peggy do u think u could stop by party city to pick up some supplies for me?? ive decided im throwing alex a surprise party <333**  
**Eliza: and ang could u maybe pick up a cake from the market--one of those marble cakes would be lovely**  
**Eliza: ill pay u both back @ the party!**  
**Peg: sorry hon this thesis is kickin my ass rn :( im glued to my laptop**  
**Ang: same**  
**Eliza: aw :'( well good luck anyway you can do it peggy!!!**  
**Eliza: angelica u graduated four years ago**  
**Ang: o rite lol**  
**Ang: what i MEANT was im also busy so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i can see if I can call it in tho!**  
**Eliza: no no that's fine i'll think of something, thanks!**  
**Eliza: you guys can still make it, right?**  
  
She doesn't receive an immediate response, but she's sure they won't be any trouble to round up. She knows exactly where to find the people that she needs to notify next.

* * *

  
Running through the cold, January air, she swiftly approaches the ancient convenient store a few blocks down from her and Alex's apartment building. She smiles as she sees the signs of renovation on the store, including the repainting of all of the discount signs.

Stepping into the heat of the corner store, she loosens the hold of her scarf around her neck and searches out for the man she knows should be somewhere nearby.

"Mornin', Eliza!" Laurens greets, jovial, from where he's sweeping near the freezer section. Eliza smiles in return and gives him a warm hug.

"Good morning, John. Are you ready for today?"

John's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "What's today?"

Eliza giggles. _What a kidder_. "Alex's birthday, silly! I'm throwing a surprise party for him at the apartment."

"Oh, that's today? Yikes..." John cringes and looks around excitedly. "I kinda already have plans? I told Alex about them, like, last week, and he didn't mention anything about a birthday."

"You've known him for almost eight years, how did you forget his birthday?"

He ponders at a stack of almost-stale crackers and pushes them over. "Oops! Looks like I gotta clean this up, sorry 'Liza." She's giving him an "are you fucking kidding me" look when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Her face brightens when she sees that it's Lafayette standing behind her.

"How are you on this most frigid day, Eliza?" They ask before reaching down and helping Laurens with the boxes.

"I'm fine. Kinda frustrated, though. You wouldn't mind helping me with Alex's party, would you?"

"Party? For what?"

Eliza's eyes widen. "...For his birthday," she starts slowly. Is she going mad? Is Alex's birthday actually tomorrow or is everyone going out of their way to give her a heart attack? "Today's January 11th, isn't it?"

"Yes...oh!" They slap a hand to their head. "Mais, bien sûr! How could I have forgotten?" They at least have the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I apologize Eliza, I cannot make it. I have a date tonight. I promised Adrienne that I would be there."

"Oh, that's fine, um." She's at a loss for words. This already wasn't going to plan. "Where's Hercules?"

Lafayette points to the door through which the aforementioned man is entering. "There. He must be here for his daily lotto ticket." As he begins coloring circles onto the ticket, Eliza runs over to him and grabs him by the arm, startling the ticket out of his hand.

"Hercules, please tell me you're free tonight for Alex's birthday."

"He has a birthday," is his flat reply, sending Eliza into a fit of groans.

"I can't believe this. You guys are supposed to he his friends!"

Mulligans rubs his arm. "Gotta extra shift at the bridal shop, sorry boo. I'll make it up to you by making your dress half off?"

Eliza begins hitting her forehead on a magazine rack. "That won't be necessary, Hercules. At this rate, there won't be a wedding because Alex'll be too broken hearted over no one wanting to celebrate his birthday!"

Lafayette swings an arm around her shoulders, causing her to bristle cutely. "You are overreacting, tu fait tout un fromage over nothing."

Eliza blinks. "What about cheese?" She shakes the thought from her head. "After all he's done for you guys, you're just gonna ditch him on his special day?" She leans her head into Lafayette's chest. "Laf, don't you remember when he picked you up from the airport that one time after winter break sophomore year? In the middle of a snowstorm?"

 _\---_  
_"Thanks again, mon mimi. You're the only one who answered, especially at such short notice! I owe you one."_

_"No problem at all, Laf. Lets just hope the storm hasn't gotten any worse!" And, with that, the two head out of JFK International, holding a duffle bag each. However, as soon as they reach the automatic doors, cold fists of snow and ice punch them right in the face._

_"I shouldn't have said anything," Alex mutters, and Lafayette nods in agreement._

_They somehow make it to Alex's beat up 1999 Toyota Camry without incident, and dump Lafayette's luggage in the trunk. The snow on the ground isn't that deep, but they both know that traffic is sure to be a bitch._

_Once they're on the highway, and, sure enough, trapped in bumper to bumper traffic, Alex proceeds to turn off the radio that had been playing. "How come after midnight, all they play is local club music? I mean, yeah, if you're out at 2 AM it's probably because you're coming back from some sort of function, but still..." He trails off and starts drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. They're both freezing, as the heating in Alex's car is notorious shitty. "Hey, I think I have some old CDs in here, somewhere."_

_Lafayette settles into the torn up passenger seat, absolutely jet-lagged from their flight from France and ready to fall asleep. All thoughts of slumber leave their head as soon as Alex presses play on the stereo and Sean Paul's 'Temperature' starts blasting through the speakers of the car._

_"Haha, this is fitting, right?!" Lafayette slowly turns to look at their friend as he starts singing loudly_ _along to the song. ("I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm" is not only the exact opposite of fitting as Lafayette would rather be left to the tundra than suffer for the next several hours in Alex's car, but also practically a slap to their face.)_

_It's made all the worse when it turns out that the CD is so old and scratched up that "Temperature" is the only song that can successfully play._

_It was a long night._  
_\--_

"That one song...for hours..."

"Oh, shush. You would've been stranded at that airport if it hadn't been for him. What about you Hercules? Didn't he stop your house from catching on fire after he moved in with you?"  
\--  
" _Check this shit out!" Hamilton yelled, as he blew fire through an aerosol spray can._

_"What the fuck are you doing?!?! Holy shit, stop!! My mom is upstairs she's going to kill us if we don't die first!"_

_He begins backing up from Hercules, taking his cue, but still goes on with, "I'm not sure what your problem is, this is perfectly sa--" he bumps into a sofa and drops the bottle on the floor._

_"Oh my god!!!"_

_"There's a way to fix this, I swear."_

_"Do something quick or we're all gonna die!!!"_

_Alex whips his head around in search of something--anything to douse the growing flames with. Eventually, his eyes fall on a current project of Mulligan's, a peacoat that should do the job._

_Hercules starts waving his hands. "Literally anything but that, dude!!!" But it is too late. Alex throws the coat over the fire, causing it to simmer down to a scorch mark in the carpet._

_"See, I told you I'd fix it," Alex says before being tackled to the ground._  
\---

"What the fuck, Eliza, he almost set my house on fire!"

"But did you die?" She says, of effectively blocking any further protests. "John, I know you owe Alex a thousand times over."

John stacks the last of the snacks and crosses his arms. "I do?  
\---  
_Through the warm, candle-lit lighting of the room, they make their way towards the bed, John falling over first to be straddled b--_  
\---  
"Let's not get into that, right now." The two had broken up ages ago and it wasn't exactly healthy for Laurens to be thinking of such things when Alex would be getting married in a few short months. "We'll make it up to him next year, you'll see. Plus, I'm sure there's other people who'd want to come."

"Yeah, Alex has tons of friends," Hercules starts counting off people on his fingers. "Us, Washington, uh..." He pauses. "Washington's cat, John Jay if he's still alive, um...I mentioned the cat right?"

Eliza inhales, and releases herself from Lafayette's hold. "No offense, but screw all of you."

She rushed out of the store, ignoring the calls of, "Aw, Eliza, come back!" and Hercules' "The fuck you got against cats?" They could be shouting that Kitty Livingston's having triplets with Harrison Ford and she wouldn't care. She's on a mission, goddammit. She is not going to let this set her back. Alexander Hamilton was going to have the best 25th birthday in the history of birthdays, whether the world wanted it or not.

* * *

  
Maybe she was being a tad bit overzealous.

She had already made twelve calls to various potential guests, including the Washington's (Alexander the Cat would not be making it tonight) and after lightly threatening Levi Weeks ("It's a violation of my parole to be around alcohol--" "Levi, unlike you, I have two sisters who know how to clean a crime scene, so listen carefully,"), she's aware that all hope is lost.

She slumps into the loveseat her father had gifted them when they first moved in together, and snuggles into the soft cushions. _I guess we can always go out to eat? Hell, he probably doesn't even remember that his birthday's today in the first place._

But, that all sounds like quitter talk to the tenacious Eliza. Her father always told the girls that though there was no shame in losing, there certainly was some in quitting. She shakes her head. There's still some people she hasn't gone to yet, and though she knows Alex won't be pleased with celebrating the day of his birth when these particular people probably wish he was never born, it's worth a shot.

\---

"Hell to the fucking no," is Thomas' reply.

"For the love of all that is good, can you just push aside your differences for one day and show your support?"

Thomas' sticks out his bottom lip, seemingly in thought. "Okay, so, since you clearly didn't hear me, imma just say it again: Hell. To the. Fucking. No."

"Unbelievable. Alex would've gone to your birthday party if asked, I'm sure of it."

"I don't not believe that, but here's the difference: I actually have friends, so I wouldn't be in this situation."

She rolls her eyes and swings around to where Madison and Burr are seated. She had interrupted one of their dominoes nights ("Don't only old guys play dominoes? Alex told me it's all anyone played back in St. Croix," "Dominoes doesn't discriminate, Ms. Schuyler,")

"James, you literally have nothing against Alex. You guys used to be friends back in college!"

Madison clears his perpetually scratchy throat and pointedly looks away from Eliza. "We were only friends during orientation week. Hell, everyone was friends during orientation week."

Thomas nods. "He's not wrong. During my orientation week, I swore I was gonna marry Angelica. By Friday, we were picking out color theme swatches."

"Oh, right. I kinda erased your two and a half minute relationship from my memory." She shivers. "She told me your wedding photos were going to make the cover of Forbes."

"Ah, good times. Except not."

"Fine, so you two bailing is expected. But, what about you, Burr? I know you don't hate Alex. He'd really appreciate you showing up--"

"As much as I'd love to, Ms. Schuyler, I really can't."

Eliza's eyes narrow, fiercely. "I'm giving you ten seconds to tell me why."

"I, er...have a barber appointment?"

She observes his line-up. It's immaculate, flawless. The levels of deceit emanating from him like a scent harden her gaze. "Am I supposed to pretend you aren't lying to me right now, or..."

Aaron sighs. So, this is how she whips Hamilton into shape. "Fine, I'll be honest. I really, really would rather not go to Hamilton's party. There, I said it, hate me forever if you must."

Eliza frowns. "Despicable, all of you! I know you guys don't like him, but he's done some nice things for you. The least you can do is just show up and make him not feel like a loser on his birthday!"

Madison starts coughing violently, causing Jefferson to run over and clap him on the back vigorously. When the fit subsides and he leans into the circles Jefferson is rubbing on his back, he croaks, "What has he done for us?"

Though she wants to barge out of the room at that moment, she answers with, "Well, he helped Jefferson open his mind to other career avenues."  
_\----_

_"You ain't nothing but a little boy, playing with his toys, why you acting like a baby, boy!" Hamilton spits as the crowd around him grows. He's totally owning Jefferson from where he stands across from him on the quad. Sure, Jefferson wanted a battle after their short debate during Intro to Sociology, but Alex was ready to give him a war._

_"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just rhyme boy with boy? How is that--"_

_"I used the term in two different ways, fuckass. Did you note the implied comma, or do I need to send you back to 6th grade?"_

_Thomas ignores the jab and continues with his critique. "That's like when Jay-Z rhymed necessary with necessary four times. It's weak, shows a lack of lyrical know-how, and generally makes me kinda wanna punch you."_

_"He wasn't rhyming 'necessary' with 'necessary', he was rhyming 'house' with 'blouse'. You'd know that if you took your head out of your ass for more than two minutes, you uncultured swine!"_

_"Whatever, I win by default because Hamilton's bars are trash." Jefferson raises his arms in the air, and receives raucous applause from the crowd. Hamilton seethes. He'd heard of Jefferson, even listened to a couple of his mixtapes that he slid by everyone. His flow was good, and the beats were fresh but the actual content of the verses were a little lacking. Alex didn't know why he assumed a track titled "I'm the Mac(n' Cheese)k Daddy" was going to be game changing._

_"You sound like a child, Jefferson. God forbid you ever get involved in running our country with your skewed views on everything."_

_Jefferson pauses in his reveling with his crew. He puts a hand to his scruffy chin. "Y'all know what? Hamilton just gave me an idea!"_

\---

"That literally does not count, at all."

Eliza smirks. "Because of him, you changed your major from Sound Engineering to PoliSci. Not that Sound Engineering isn't a respectable field, but you certainly wouldn't be where you are today if he hadn't pushed you in the right direction."

Jefferson flounders for a response before relenting. "Fine, whatever. Still don't give enough of a fuck to go to his shit party."

"And you, Madison! Remember when you almost died?"

"Which time are you specifically referencing?"  
\---  
_"Hey, James!" Cries a plucky and young Hamilton as he races towards his brand new friend across the caf. Orientation week had been great! The free stuff, the free food, and the not-so-free parties had Alex in high hopes for freshman year. Today marked the first day of classes, and he was ecstatic that he already made a few friends._

_Madison gives him a casual side-hug. "What's up, Alex? Were you here for breakfast, because if not, you're gonna be in for quite the surprise. The seniors weren't kidding when they said the food becomes garbage as soon as orientation ends."_

_Alex's face crumbles. "Aw, man! I was hungry, too!" He scans the area, hanging onto the belief that there has to be something that's edible. "You can't go wrong with the salad bar, right?"_

_James shrugs. "Don't know. I'll meet you at our regular table, 'kay?" Hamilton nods and they part ways, with Alex on the search to satisfy his stomach._

_Once he reaches the table and settles down across from Madison with his cashew but salad at hand, he begins to chow down, immediately astonished with the flavor._

_"Holy shit, you gotta try this!" He shoves the fork into Madison's mouth, which ouch, really should've hurt. Instead, Madison rolls his eyes fondly and begins to chew. He nods in appreciation before his face goes blank and he stops breathing. Alex gasps when he falls out of the chair and collapses into a heap on the floor._

_"I'm...allergic...to...n-nut...s."_

_"Oh, fuck."_

_"There's an epi...pen...in my...backpack...," he says, grasping at his neck. Hamilton moves quickly, unzips every pocket of the backpack until he finds the pen._

_He jabs the epi-pen into James' leg, and it takes a minute or two for his breathing to slow._

_Needless to say, that is the end of Alexander Hamilton and James Madison's Epic Friendship._

\---  
"So, you want me to be eternally grateful to the man who saved my life because he put it in danger in the first place?!"

Thomas shakes his head. "That's pretty messed up, bruh."

Eliza scoffs. "Jesus--okay, Burr, you--"

Burr puts up a stopping hand. "I don't want to hear it. Literally every memory I have of Hamilton is tainted. Every single one. Even the sort of good ones."

Thomas steps away from Madison to look Eliza in the eye. "Why do you care so much, though? It's not like Hamilton is exactly fiancé of the year, or anything."

"And, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Uhhhh, remember spring break 2012?" She did with startling clarity, no matter how much she tried to forget. It had been years ago, but the memory of Alex cheating on her while she was away on a family ski trip during their junior year still makes her heart clench. She forgave him ages ago, but the bitterness of the whole ordeal isn't particularly easy to swallow.

"The past is the past, Jefferson. I can't believe you'd bring something like that up to hurt me--"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, I just don't see why you're getting so worked up--"

"Go to hell!" She can't believe this! Who would've thought that the people that Alex holds dear (okay, at least the people he doesn't want a hit on) would be so dismissive of his feelings?! She furiously wipes tears from her eyes. Whatever, it's not worth it!

She enters the apartment complex, dejected and with a headache. She checks her watch and realizes that it's already 6:00, and that there's no time to round something up together to act as a pathetic substitute for a celebration. She plops down into one of the chairs in the lobby, and checks her phone. Though she doesn't remember it buzzing, perhaps one of her sisters had called her back with good news?

She unlocks the phone and frowns. Nothing. She sighs just as Alex pushes through the door. "Oh, there you are! Where have you been all day? The guys told me that you wanted me to meet you at the mall, but I couldn't find you anywhere!"

She's too disappointed to even question his inquiry. "It's not important, sweetie. I'm so sorry," she says, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

Alarm flashes on Hamilton's face "For what? Babe, it's fine, it's not like I wasted too much time, or anything! I even bought you something!"

This pushes Eliza over the edge, and she starts sobbing. "It's your birthday, and you bought me something?!? And your friends can't even spare to remember how good of a person you are--oh my--" She runs into her fiancé's arms. Alex rubs her back, confused as fuck, but deciding to wait until they're in the privacy of their apartment to talk about it. 

When they reach the door, Eliza unlocks it and pushes through, automatically hanging her coat and scarf up as Alex follows behind. As soon as he turns on the light, the room erupts with cries of "SUPRISE!!!"

"What the..." Eliza is suddenly faint, with surprise. The living room is completely decorated with streamers and confetti, with a makeshift mini bar set up in the corner between two plants.

Angelica is the first to greet the couple. "Happy birthday! God, I wish I had caught your faces on camera!"

"Don't worry, I already did," says Jefferson, who is holding his phone up, with an arm wrapped around Madison. Everyone laughs. Washington opens a bottle of champagne, spraying the fizzy liquid over a disgruntled Burr. Hercules cackles at the sight, and flops over Lafayette and Laurens who are settled on the couch. From underneath the couch comes Alexander the Cat, who wraps himself around Eliza's legs.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell me." She grits out, staring Angelica dead in the eyes, trying and failing at intimidation. Angelica sighs airily.

"Because, you overwork yourself. We all knew that if we left you in charge of a big ol' party, you would've worked yourself half to death."

Eliza wants to be mad, she really does. But, as Peggy hands Alex a letter from Levi Weeks of all people, and she can see the happy tears in his eyes, she decides to stay quiet for now.

But, next year, she calls the shots.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mais, bien sûr: but, of course
> 
> Tu fait tout un fromage: you make a whole cheese (French idiom for you're overreacting) 
> 
> Mon mimi: my kitty


End file.
